Hanami Minna no Akari
by keiko.yukimura.56
Summary: Judai Yuki y su padre Jombo Yuki siendo los unicos sobrevivientes Magos Japoneses de la gran batalla que tuvieron con los Magos indios llegan a inglaterra para poder estar en paz al parecer Jombo Yuki el padre de Judai lo comprometen con una chica de nombre Odette pero ninguno de los dos estan de acuerdo pero tendran afrontar odio,amor y peleas ¿que pasaran despues?
1. ¿Un Chico Japones?

**Las Flores de Todos son Rojas **

**Cap.1:**

**Un chico de Japon?**

_En un lugar hermoso de Inglaterra un Joven Japones que viene desde china de 18 años de cabello marron con una vestimenta china y zapatos chinos detras de un señor que lo persigue a todas partes y que no lo deja en paz._

-¿Quieres Dejarme en paz? !¿Como Pudiste traerme hasta aqui?!-Protesto enojado el Joven

_y el señor que lo persigue tanto al joven de cabello marron que se dice al aprecer es su padre _

-!No Puedes por lo menos comportarte como un Hombre,Hijo Mio!-Contradice su padre

-!TU DEBES EN CUANDO ME DICES "HIJO MIO" NO SE QUE PADRE TENGO SI TANTO QUIERES ESTAR EN INGLATERRA PREFIERO ESTAR CON MI MADRASTRA QUE ESTA EN CHINA QUE CONTIGO!-Grito Enojado que se va

_Mientras que caminando pensando como va regresar a china nuevamente de pronto se escucho un viento de velocidad desde una chica cae golpeando al Joven Marron en su rostro._

-_"__肖抵达英国时，我看到我的朋友且待__" _¿Uh? 我迷迷糊糊的东西-penso la joven china encima del Joven de Marron y sintio algo suave

-¿Podrias bajarte de mi?-se sentia afixiado el Joven de marron

-且待！成为你的朋友!-se emociono mucho al ver mucho a su amigo la Joven china se acomodo bien lo abrazo mucho

-更长的拥抱小雅!-Protesto enojado el Joven de Marron

-对不起，且待-Deja de Abrazarlo y se lo quita de encima lo ayuda a levantarse sonriendo

-所有权利停止谈论中国和日本的谈话至少明白你说-le dice suspirando el Joven Marron ya que casi no entiende mucho el chino

-Bien,Judai Dire Historia-le empieza a Explicar su amiga Xiao

___**Recuerdos Pasados**___

_**Judai Historia hace Tiempo antes tu fueras a Inglaterra,Habia Guerra los paises de China e Europa Fuimos Vencir por lo Europeos Aunque anterior dijo la Abuela antes morir.**_

-_Xiao no quiero que llores pero se fuerte ve a Inglaterra con Judai y Hijos mios tampoco lloren por mi yo estare bien entraran e eduacaran a Xiao-__Fue Ultima Palabras de Abuela Xian_

_**Desde Entonces Xiao Volverse Fuerte entrena muy duro llego a ser mejor de todos y decidi a ir a Inglaterra ver amigo Judai **_

___**Fin De Recuerdos Pasados**___

-Entiendo pero entonces no puedo regresar a china asi que-Se poniendo entender la Situacion el Joven de Marron y iba a ir Ahora a Europa fue interrumpido por su Padre Jombo Yuki

-!No Vas a ninguna parte! !Iras conmigo a la Casa de los Bradley!-Interrumpio su padre golpeandolo en la cabeza se lo lleva arrastrando

-氧化钛? 我也可以我?-Pregunto la Joven china

-当然，你家庭的一部分-Contesto el Padre del Joven Marron con Nombre Judai Yuki

_en otro lado de Inglaterra por parte de Londres en una casa demasiado pequeña que vivia una familia demasiado "pacifica". _

-!No Estoy de Acuerdo que Hayas un Prometido para Nosotras al menos para mi es una Ridiculez!-Grito Muy enojada La Hija menor de la Familia Bradley con Nombre Odette Bradley

-Vamos,Odette No debes ser tan Malo tener un Prometido Incluso Yo ser Hombre No creo ha de ser Malo-Trato de Tranquilizar a su Hermana menor El Hijo Medio de la Familia Bradley con Nombre Eliot Bradley

-Quisiera por lo menos ser Hombre para no tener este Problema-Opino Odette la Hija menor de la Familia Bradley

_Detras de los Hermanos Menores aparece sirviendo el Te con su confianza de Amabilidad es una de las Hermanas Mayores de La Familia Bradley con Nombre Adeleine Bradley e otra hermana mayor de la Familia Bradley con Nombre Angelique Bradley y sus Hermanos Mayores de la Familia Bradley con Nombres Alexander Bradley y Luis Bradley. _

-Yo Estoy De Acuerdo Ademas creo que Mama lo Hace para el Bien de la Familia Bradley Incluso creo que Odette es la Indicada-Dio Su Opinion la Hermana Mayor Angelique unas de las Hermanas Mayores de la Familia Bradley.

-Concuerdo con Angelique es cierto Odette deberias Proteger la Familia si te casa con el chico que va ser tu Prometido-Adeleine Da un gran Acuerdo con su otra Hermana Mayor e ella tambien es unas de las Hermanas Mayores

_La Pobre De Odette se sentia muy mal ya que no quiere con un chico que ni siquiera conoce incluso no quiere ser parte para proteger la familia y sus hermanos mayores osea los hombres estuvieron de acuerdo._

-Pero ¿Podra Odette Hacerlo? ¿Tienes las Agallas ´para Hacerlo?-Se Preguntaban los dos Hermanos Molestando a su Hermana Menor

-!Ya Callense Quieren Dejarme en paz!-Se Enoja demasiado que se va Directo a darse un Baño tomando su Toalla de su Habitacion y su Ropa para Poder Cambiarse

_Al Estar en el Baño se Ponia a Pensar de como seria su Prometido por lo menos que este de acuerdo de no casarse al igual que ella se ponian a suspirar mientras hasta cuando entro a darse una gran ducha. _

_de pronto tantas risas entre hermanos e hermanas y tambien madre a excepcion el hermano mayor que es muy timido en muchas cosas se oyen unos grandes gritos de un joven y una retadera de un señor y tocaron el timbre se levanta Adeleine Bradley a abrir la puerta observa que es un joven con un señor peleandose. _

-!Calmate,Judai! Ya estamos Aqui!-Calmo a su Hijo el Señor que lo Solto y lo puso en forma osea recto con la Mirada al frente

-¿Eres Futuro Cuñado?-Preguntaron Dos Jovenes de casi su misma edad y son los Hermanos de la Prometida del Joven de Marron

-_"Prometida? esto debe ser obra del Viejo" _¿Eh? Algo asi !Ah si! He sido muy grosero con todos Ustedes Mucho gusto Soy Judai Yuki-Se Puso a Pensar el Joven Marron algo Enojado y se Disculpa con la Familia Bradley se presenta como se debe

-Es Muy Gentil el Muchacho acepto que seas Prometido de mi Hija -Muy Feliz la Madre de Odette con unas estrellas en sus ojos le toma las manos de Judai y acepta que el sea Prometido de Odette

-Entonces Vamos a Tomar un poco de Te-Invito la Hermana Mayor Adeleine Bradley

-Me Encantaria ¿Verdad,Hijo?-Sonriendo Acepto la Invitacion

-Pues si-Hiso una Sonrisa Forzada

_Mientras que Tomaban el Te muy Silenciosamente en el Baño Odette habia terminado solo estaba secandose su Cabello un poco poniendo su ropa Interior, despues su Blusa corta que se veia el onbligo, un short chiquito y sus zapatillas de andar en casa Cogio su ropa Sucia y la Puso en la Lavadora al Salir del Baño con su Toalla en la mano Veia un señor y un Joven hablando en el Comedor con su Mama y sus Hermanos e Hermanas Mayores._

-Muy Bien Esperemos que venga Mi Hija Odette para que vea a su Prometido-Hablaba Sonriendo su Madre

_Al Escuchar eso Odette Se quedo En Shock un poco ya que lo que menos queria era casarse y lo primero dice y fue al comedor furiosa con toda su familia._

-!MAMA! !TU CON TUS TONTE-Grito muy Furiosa que observo al Joven que parece de su misma Edad se detuvo al gritar

-Hija,Tranquila el es Jombo Yuki es mi Amigo desde la Secundaria cuando Vivia en Japon y decidimos cuando yo me casara y el tambien se cansara que unos de nuestros hijos se casaran-Le Explico su Madre a su Hija tratando de Calmarla

-Eso Quieres decir que soy Prometida del Hijo de tu Amigo-Entendiendo lo que quiso decir su Madre

-Si Asi es pero si Judai no quiere ser tu Prometida puede escojer a tus dos Hermanas no habra Problemas-Le Explica su Madre a su Hija en Oidos Silencios

-!Pero Igual No estoy De Acuerdo! !Por que Tendria ser Prometida de este chico o quiero decir o esta ya que parece mujer Hasta donde yo se de Japon que "Yuki" no es tampoco un Nombre debieron ponerte Yuki en vez de Judai sabes te cae bien! -Se Enoja mucho y que Habla mal de el que va ser su Prometido

_parece que a Judai no le gustaron esas palabrotas que dijo la que va ser su Prometida que le salio fuego en su cuerpo tipo anime y ganas de golpearla pero sabe que ella es mujer que vez de golpearla le dice esto._

-Trate de ser Amable desde que Llegue aqui pero no me aguantar las palabrotas de esta Repugnante !Sabes lo que Pienso de ti Viendote ahora Que eres Fea,Marimacho,Antipatica! !Nadie te va a Querer como eres ahora Violenta Fea,Fea,Fea Aunque si Fuera Chica me cuidaria mi Cuerpo si Fuera tu ya que tu tienes un cuerpo tan pequeño y feo que ni siquiera un chico se fijaria en ti!-Ya Llegando a su Limite el Pobre de Judai y que le grito enojado se burlo de ella

-!¿ACASO ME HAS VISTO PERVERTIDO?! !ODIO LAS PERSONAS COMO TU!-Se enojo mas de lo que estaba que con su Magia que ella usa saco una Piedra y se la Tira a el queda paralizado el Pobre de Judai

_una chica detras de la espalda de Jombo Yuki sale de ahi a ver a su querido amigo a ver como estaba de ese grandisimo golpe que le dieron con magia._

-Mujer,¿Como Poder Hacer eso Amigo Judai? !Monstruo ser tu!-Preocupada la Joven china y se enoja mucho la Joven China

-El Mismo se las Busco no me metas !Me voy a mi habitacion! -Muy fria con la Joven china y se va a su Habitacion muy enojada

_despues de unas cuantas horas el Pobre de Judai se despierta en una habitacion junto a el estaba su amiga Xiao._

-_"__Que paso? Recuerdo que esa tonta Mujer me dijo y unas palabrotas !Ah! tambien me golpeo tan duro que hasta me desmaye" _¿Uh? ¿Xiao? Estoy bien necesito descansar es todo-Pensaba muy enojado y le tomo de la mano a su amiga y le dijo que no se preocupara

-Oye Futuro Cuñado lo que necesitas es un buen baño ven con nosotros los tres somos hombres asi que vamos a darnos una ducha-Tomandolo del Hombro a su Futuro llevandolo al Baño para darse una gran ducha

_Al darse su gran ducha parecia que era una mentira pero el agua estaba tan caliente que se sentia muy bien y justo Odette habia dejado su ropa interior la que estaba sucia fue a verla en el baño pero los hermanos de Odette terminaron de Bañarse y Tambien Judai pero al salir Judai con Toalla ve que Alguien abre la Puerta y es Odette y se observan fijamente. _

-Miren Quien es la Pervertida Ahora-Se Burlo de ella

-!KYAAAAAA!-Grito muy fuerte cogiendo su ropa interior la que esta sucia que salio corriendo pero antes de eso le dio cachetada a Judai

_observaron lo que paso los hermanos de Odette y se rieron mucho y dijeron al mismo tiempo _

-Creo que para que ellos se enamoran faltara mucho asi que veremos ¿quien de los dos se enamoran?-Dijieron los dos Hermanos burlandose de la Relacion que se tienen por ahora Odette y Judai que ahora estan Comprometidos

**Preview En el Proximo Capitulo de Hanami Minna no Akari: **

**Luis: Judai Muy bien preparate para ir a la Colegio**

**Judai: ¿Colegio?**

**Luis: Lo Importante es que iras con nosotros **

**Judai: ¿Quien no mas va estar en la Colegio?**

**Luis: Pues Angelique,Eliot,Alexander y Tu Prometida Odette **

**Judai: ¿ESA PERVERTIDA TAMBIEN?! **

**Andrea: Odette el es tu prometido **

**Odette: es la desgracia en mi segundo año del colegio **

**Andrea: pero si es guapo! *_***

**Odette: ¿Guapo? el es un Pervertido! !Odio chicos asii! **

**Joselyn: que afortunada tener un chico como el,Odette! **

**Odette: no es la desagracia del mundo! **

**ANgelique: Kenzan si estas enamorado de mi hermana Odette debes saber esto **

**Kenzan: dices?! !¿PROMETIDA?! **

**Angelique: si fue planeado por mi mama y el papa de judai **

**Judai: ¿Por que yo tengo estar contigo?**

**Odette: lo mismo digo aunque creo que fue por que llegaste tarde a clases **

**Judai: tu tambien llegaste tarde,IDIOTA! **

**Odette: te odio!**

**Judai: !Yo mas! *le saca la lengua***

***Odette le da una patada que lo manda a volar estilo anime* **

**Kenzan: !TE ODIO JUDAI YUKI!**

**Judai: ¿Uh? ¿Eres Kenzan Tryanno? **

**Kenzan: !JAMAS PERMITIRE QUE TE CASES CON ODETTE! **

**Judai: -_- ¿De donde sacaste esa informacion? pero entiende !YO NO ESTOY INTERESADO EN ESA CHICA FEA Y PERVERTIDA! **

**Odette: !IDIOTA TE ODIO! !¿QUIEN HABLA DE PERVETIDO?! !TU ERES EL PRIMERO! **

**FIN DEL PRIVIEW Del Proximo Capitulo de Hanami Minna no Akari con nombre:**

**!El Prometido de Odette Bradley! **


	2. ¡El Prometido de Odette Bradley!

**Las Flores de Todos son Rojas **

**Cap.2 **

**!El Prometido de Odette Bradley! **

_En la Casa de la Familia Bradley en las Afueras una Joven corriendo en toda una resfresca Mañana al venir por su casa se escucha unos ruidos conocidos._

-!Papa Ven aca eso es Mio!-Protesto Judai

-No sabes compartir la comida con tu Padre-Dio su Propia Escusa que se come lo ultimo que quedaba y el Hijo se enoja mucho

-Ven aca,Padre para darte una golpiza!-Grito Judai enojado

_Al estar peleando los dos la prometida de Judai llega de su ejerccio que hace todas las mañanas al ver que el desayuno estaba fue directo a desayunar y cuando seguian peleando Judai con su padre la pelea termino y gano Judai como siempre. _

-Es Hora que desayune tranquila-Tomaba su desayuno para poder comerlo con tranquilidad y nada de ruidos.-Bien termine mi Desayuno Adeleine me voy al Colegio Adios-Termina de desayunar con su ropa que tiene se fue a cambiar a ponerse su Uniforme de colegio tomo su Mochila se fue con su Angelique al Colegio

_Mientras que Judai veia como todos estaban listos para irse se preguntaban por que ya todos se iban unos de los hermanos mayores de su prometida le responde a esa pregunta._

-Judai ¿Que haces ahi parado? debes ir con nosotros al Colegio-Tomando del Hombro a su futuro Cuñado

-¿Academia?-Dudoso

-Si Asi es,Hijo debes ir a la academia A Partir tendras que Estudiar-le explico su padre

-Oye Viejo todavia decides algo que yo no me doy cuenta-Pensaba Judai enojado y suspiro un poco se va con los Hermanos de su Prometida a la academia

_Casi a la Llegada en la Academia Odette y Angelique Corriendo Iban para la academia cuando en medio de ellas estaba el poderoso Chico que esta enamorado de Odette con Nombre Kenzan Tryanno._

-_"Aqui viene otra vez como todos los dias"_ Kenzan Tryanno...-Penso en su Mente Odette y tambien se puso a Suspirar

-No dejare que Nadie pase hasta que Odette Bradley me derrote-Necio el Chico con su formalidad que tiene y es Golpeado por Odette como las 12000 veces.

-¿Ya Terminaste,Odette?-Pregunta Angelique

-Si Vamonos no tengo tiempo-Contesta Odette corriendo algo furiosa obvio porque va a ver al chico que Odia

_Los Hermanos de Odette Corriendo con Judai para no Llegar tarde Ya eran Casi 6:55 Am asi que tenian que apurarse asi que tuvieron saltar para que no cierren las puertas _ _y fueron a los Salones aunque unos de los Hermanos de Odette estaba en un Salon Diferente Al Estar en el Salon Judai y el hermano Mayor de Odette con Nombre Luis Bradley. _

-Llegamos Justo a Tiempo-Muy Agitado de tanto Correr Decia Luis el hermano mayor de Odette

-Pues si _"En verdad no entiendo por que tengo que ir a esta escuela"_-Suspiraba mientra decia y andaba Pensativo

_De pronto alguien golpeo al hermano mayor de Odette como que fuera una cachetada que cayo al suelo era nada menos una joven chica al igual que Judai es asiatica pero la diferencia que ella es mujer y Judai es hombre. su cabello es largo color rubio, ojos rubios,piel blanca usaba el uniforme de la academia. _

-Luis,Llegas tarde deberias ir a Direccion!-Le Aclaro la Joven Rubia Asiatica

-Ya lo se,Asuka no es necesario que me lo digas-Protesta el Hermano de Odette su cabello es Azabache ojos azules,Piel y usa el Uniforme de la academia y se va algo enojado a Direccion

-Es Inevitable este Luis-Suspiraba la Joven Rubia Asiatica

-Disculpe-Judai Trataba de Hablar con la Joven Rubia Asiatica

-¿Acaso eres Nuevo?-Pregunto la Joven Rubia Asiatica

-Si me transfieron aqui creo-Contesto Judai muy Confuso

-Entonces Dejame presentarme Soy Asuka Tenjouin-Se Presenta como se Debe la Joven Rubia Asiatica con Nombre Asuka

-Mucho gusto,Asuka Yo soy Judai Yuki-Tambien se Presenta como se Debe el Joven de Marron Asiatico con Nombre Judai

_Se escucha el Timbre todos los Alumnos se sientan en sus asientos que llega el profesor que va a dar las clases antes de eso vio que habia un Alumno sentado a lado de su Alumna Asuka Tenjouin. _

-Parece que tenemos un Alumno nuevo en nuestro Salon muy bien,Chico nuevo presentate como se Debe-Agrego

_El Alumno Nuevo obvio que es Judai se levanta de su asiento y se va directo al frente a presentarse como se debe _

-Mi Nombre es Judai Yuki Vengo de China,Mi Pais Natal es Japon Mucho gusto-Se Presento como se debia realmente

-Muy Bien desde ahora seras nuestro nuevo Compañero puedes sentarte,Señor Yuki-Agrego el Profesor

_Judai con gentilidad se va a sentarse a su asiento y que atras de el estaba a la que menos queria ver en su vida nada menos que su prometida Odette Bradley aunque todavia lo sabia_

-_"es mi peor pesadilla que tengo en estos momentos"_-Pensaba Odette enojada que hasta quebro el lapiz que tenia en su mano

_al mirar atras Judai vio lo que menos queria ver era nada menos que su prometida Odette y le saca la lengua y se dio la vuelta rapido hacer como estaria prestando atencion a la clase ya que un par de segundos se quedo dormido en clases Asi fue hasta cuando termino las clases y fue la hora de salida todos los alumnos se se fue con su amigo de infancia Daichi Misawa,Judai andaba con los hermanos de Odette,Angelique estuvo con Asuka._

-¿Prometido?-Se pregunto el Joven de cabello negro

-Pues si es mi gran desgracia al unico que puedo contarle esto es a ti,Misawa incluso tengo a mis amigas pero no me comprenderan puestamente que tu si me entiendes-Suspiraba al final Sonrio

-Pero ¿Quien es tu Prometido?-Pregunto

-No querras saber po-Fue Interrumpida por un golpe de parte de sus Hermanos mayores le da un gran furia hacia sus hermanos.-!LUIS Y ALEXANDER DEJEN DE MOLESTAR!-Grito Enojada

-¿No deberias estar con Judai que con Misawa? Ademas Judai es tu Prometido-Agrego el Hermano Mayor con Alexander burlandose

-!YA ES MI PROBLEMA YO DECIDO SI ESTAR CON ESE PERVERTIDO!-Grito muy enojada que los manda a Volar a su hermano mayor Alexander estilo anime.-Lo Siento,Misawa me voy sola a Casa nos vemos mañana-Sonrie al despedirse de su amigo de Infancia

_Por otro lado entre Angelique y Asuka hablando de cosas u otras salio el tema del compromiso de Judai y Odette._

-Entonces Judai y Odette estan Comprometidos por gracia de mi mama y el padre de judai-Terminando explicar Angelique

-Entiendo con razon que en la hora del Almuerzo parecian que se Odiaban mutuamente-Tratando de Entender la Situacion la Joven Rubia Asiatica

-Pues si aunque creo que ese Odio va convertirse en Amor-Opino

_Alguien detras de las dos chicas asiatica e inglesa que apolla en sus hombros al parecer es su amigo Kenzan Tryanno es menor que las dos jovenes._

-Angelique,Asuka ¿Que estaban Hablando? !Vamonos a Casa Juntos!-Las apollas en sus hombros sonriendo y pregunto

-No Gracias,Kenzan pero me voy con mi Futuro Cuñado-Contesto sonriendo yendose corriendo hacia donde esta su futuro cuñado

-¿Futuro Cuñado? _" se refiere a que unas de sus hermanas esta comprometida !no! espero que no sea mi querida e amada Odette"_-Confuso y se Ponia a Pensar al mismo tiempo

_Mientras que Luis el hermano mayor de Odette dejo atras a Judai pero pudo alcanzar a su hermanita menor junto con su otro hermano con Nombre Alexander que Angelique pudo alcanzar a su futuro cuñado para poder irse con el a casa es mas seguro al llegar a casa los cinco jovenes estaban algo cansados fueron a sus respectivos cuartos._

-Bienvenidos a casa-Dio el regreso de sus hermanos e hermanas y futuro cuñado

-Se ven cansados hay que dejarlos descansar-Propuso el Padre de Judai

___**En La Habitacion de Odette**___

_**Se Ponia a pensar la Pobre Odette en que como va conseguir estudiar sino no sabe que escojer despues de graduarse asi que empieza a entrenar su nivel de magia. **_

_**Solo con su concentracion podia sentir el aura del alrededor de su habitacion empieza golpearlo con su vaculo magico aunque no le causa daño a la habitacion ya que usa la magia de Inversion le permite atacar pero no daña lo que toca esta tecnica es un simple engaño al oponente. **_

_**Aunque despues de estar concentrada se puso a descansar un poco sintio el sonido de la puerta es su hermana la mayor de toda la familia Bradley que tocaba la puerta dejo su concentracion y abrio normalmente la puerta. **_

-¿Que ocurre,Hermana?-Pregunto Confusa

-Un chico quiere verte-Contesto

-¿Un Chico quiere verme?-Confusa

___**Salida de la Habitacion de Odette**___

-!MI AMOR MIO ODETTE!-La fue a abrazar

_ese abrazo fue rechazado ya que Odette lo mando a volar al estilo anime _

-¿A Que Viniste,Kenzan?-Pregunto

-Vine a que tu madre me de el permiso que salga contigo-Contesto Honestamente abrzandola

_Eso enojar a Odette mucho que lo mando nuevamente a volar con una patada al estilo anime _

-Lo Siento pero mi Hija esta comprometida-Agrego

-¿Con quien esta Comprometida?-Pregunto

-Con un Joven tan esencial,Lindo e Hiperactivo con Nombre Judai Yuki-Contesto

-_"es el chico nuevo que fue a la escuela entonces el es mi rival"_ !MUY BIEN DONDE ESTA ESE JUDAI YUKI PARA DERROTARLO!-Penso por un Momento y Grito enojado

_Golpeando a Kenzan con una espatula de cocina la hermana mayor de Odette señalandole que Judai esta atras suyo. _

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?-Pregunta algo enojado

-Asi es el que gana se quedara con Odette-Contesta dandole la Regla del Desafio

-No Peleare Si es por esa Fea pero no necesito usar mis manos para Vencerte-No Interesado le advirtio que nadie lo ha tocado

-!ESO LO VEREMOS! !AHHHH! Grito Sacando una Espada de Filo que en su interior estaba usando Mack (Esencia de Poder) para Atacar a Judai

_Judai solo los esquivo asi de simple salto como un pajaro estuvo arriba sobre el cielo con la magia podia hacer subirse deslizarle en el cielo y se rie un poco. _

-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? Te enseñare mi propia magia-Se Reia de su Oponente y con una sola mano le dice que va hacer su propia magia sacando una daga con su Poder magia dice. -!Con el sello que te portaron gran portador del sello abrete Djin! abriendo el portal del poder de la daga de Djin un inmeso poder salio de el.

**Preview del Proximo capitulo Hanami Minna no Akari**

**Kenzan: !¿Que es esto?! **

**Judai: Es solo magia del Djin**

**Kenzan: !Muy bien mi Mack con tu Djin! !AHHHHHHHH! !Mack Fortalecete dandote almas en vidas! *desde muy salian almas en vidas entraban a esa espada y se hiso de fierro* **

**Judai: "¿Que es esto? su espada se hiso de metal tengo que hacer algo" **

**Fin Preview del Proximo Capitulo Hanami Minna no Akari Nombre del Capitulo 3:**

**! La Batalla Comienza JudaiVsKenzan! **


	3. ¡La Batalla de JudaiVSKenzan!

**Las Flores de Todos son Rojas **

**Cap.3 **

**!La Batalla Comienza Judai Vs Kenzan! **

_En una gran batalla que recien comienza entre poderosos magos al parecer los son con sus poderes que tienen lo son pero Judai Yuki parece estar ganando a su Oponente_

-!ERES MALDITO CREES QUE PUEDES VENCERME TAN FACIL! !AHHH! Comenzo a Atacar de nuevo con su Espada Mack con sus dos manos sujeto su espada para atravesar a Judai.

_Algo Cayo parece que Judai fue golpeado cuando observaron fue el arbol y que Judai estab sentando deslizado en el cielo riendose de su oponente. _

-_"ese es mi hijo pero no te confies siento una aura malvada en esa espada"_-Penso

-!Sobreviviste a mi Ataque pero no creas que no te Lastime! -Advierte Kenzan desavenando su espada sonriendo muy malvado

-¿Que? !Ahhh! _"¿que es esto? fue como un impulso a mis costillas no realmente rompio algunas de mis costillas es la primera vez que haya alcanzado mi velocidad"_-No entendio pero de pronto sintio el dolor en sus costillas y se puso pensativo realmente les rompio unas de sus costillas.- Si que eres muy fuerte pero no creas que porque me dejaste herido ¿crees que me voy a rendir? -muy honesto con su oponente y le advierte

_Desde muy arriba Judai salto demasiado alto para poder curarse sus propias heridas que tenian pero fue solo apenas ya que esa espada aparte de tener un gran poder y tiene dentro de esa espada un veneno super poderoso que puede matar a su oponente._

_Que bajo demasiado rapido ya estaba por lo menos algo recuperado de sus heridas desde sus manos concentro su nivel de magia ya que esta vez va usar solo la magia basica lo empieza a atacar con sus manos que podia ver sus puntos vitales aunque se defendia era demasiado inutil ya Judai atreveso algunos sus puntos vitales con su poder de magia que usaba. _

-_"Increible ese Idiota esta usando el truco Vather Meirfueth es capaz de ver los puntos vitales del oponente y atravesarselo sin darse cuenta el oponente si quiere ese idota vencerlo tambien podria matarlo ¿como es que sabe ese truco? ¿que es realmente es este chico llamado Judai Yuki?"_-Penso la Joven de cabello largo Castaño muy sorprendida del truco de magia que usa su prometido

-Jombo,¿Que es esa Tecnica de Magia que usa,Judai?- Pregunto dudosa la Madre de Odette

-es la Tecnica Vather Meirfueth le permite a ver los puntos vitales del oponente y el oponente no puede darse cuenta ya que sus manos se hacen invicibles y bueno yo se que mi hijo es buena persona no creo que lo mate-Le Explico con Seriedad en ese momento

_En La Pelea entre los dos Magos Parece realmente que el Joven de Marron va a ganar completo incluso puede matar al oponente _

-Listo parece que esto terminara ya -Apartando sus manos de la espalda de su oponente y se aleja un poco

-¿Que pasa? No me hiciste ningun rasguño !Ja! no eres tan fuerte como yo crei !Jajajaja! -Se veia en su cuerpo que no tenia nada y se burlaba de Judai

-Opino que no te muevas ya que todos puntos vitales quedaran paralizados y te mataran- Agrego

!¿QUE DICES?! !NO ME PA- !AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _"Que es esto? ¿por que me duele mi corazon siento que mi cuerpo va a explotar?" _Cayo al suelo adolorido y su corazon se partia poco a poco y se desmaya parece que esta muerto

-Listo acabo de ganar al que se dice el mas fuerte de la Academia Londres mejor me voy- cerrando los ojos con una forma muy fria hasta sus ojos lo eran

_De Pronto como Kenzan cayo ya casi muerto que digamos el realmente esta vivo ya que Judai es tan buena persona pero en el interior de Kenzan se escuchaba un Dinosuario que le hablaba con susurros._

-_**Kenzan...Kenzan...Despierta**_ -Le hablaba el Dinosuario con Susurros a sus oidos

-**¿Quien eres tu?**-Pregunto

_**Soy El Dinosuario que te ayudara a que tengas mucho poder asi que despierta!**_ Tratando de hacerlo despertar y lo va a ayudar a vencer a su oponente

_De Un Solo Golpe Desperto que todos se sorprendieron que todavia podia ponerse de pie pero tiene una aura aun mas fuerte que la de antes que ataque a Judai vio como discutia con su Amada e Querida Odette y se pone demasiado triste que lo ataca de frente pero Judai se dio cuenta que es una trampa era para llevarse a Odette y quiera o no tuvo que salvarla de Kenzan y Odette fue tomada de los brazos de Judai aunque tenia que huir pero la deja por la cocina y se va corriendo por ser perseguido por el Dinosuario Kenzan._

-!TE ENSEÑARE MI VERDADERA FUERZA MALDITO! -Grito muy enojado que con su mano saco su espada pero esta vez estaba de metal que no puede destruirse

_Comenzo a Atacar a Judai aunque lo haya esquivado recibe una herida en su brazo y quemaban esas heridas que solo salia huyendo pero Kenzan era ahora mas rapido que Judai que pudo alcanzarlo le lanzo la espada Kenzan a Judai y le atraveso con la espada que salio mucha sangre que lo mando hasta la cocina y justo estaba Odette Que iba a salir de la cocina y justo cae Judai encima de Odette._

-¿Pervertido? ¿Que haces? !Sueltame! -Se estraño un poco le pregunto a Judai y tambien le grito.- ¿Uh? _"esta sangrando mucho"_ ¿Estas bien,Pervertido? !Vamos Levantate! -le pregunto confundida y lo ayuda a levantarse

-No...estoy...bien...idiota... -Susurrando mientras hablaba comenzo a dolerle su grave herida

-_"¿por que me pasa esto solo a mi?"_ muy bien,Pervertido levantate un poco ¿si puedes? -se Puso a Pensar suspirando y mientras decia para ayudarlo

-!Te Estoy Diciendo que no estoy bien si que eres Idiota! -Exclamo Enojado incluso con sus heridas muy graves pudo decir semejante palabra

-con que soy idiota entonces no te ayudo pensaba en ayudarte para que por lo menos te recuperaras vaya que mal dejare que Kenzan te mate !Adios,Pervertido espero nunca jamas verte! -Comentaba y que Grita enojada se va dandole una cachetada

_Se Pone Furiosos ya que su propia prometida no sabe porque le dijo eso era porque Kenzan esta cerca y lo iba a atacar asi que usa con su daga djinn usa toda su magia para el Murei Chen._

_"es ahora o nunca" _!VERAS MI VERDADERO PODER! !AHHHHHH! !MUREI KI CHEN! !AHHHHH! penso para atacar cerrando sus ojos al abrirlos tenia ojos dorado e verde y lo ataco con su ultimo que le quedaba de magia usando su mayor poder

-!AHHHHHHHHHH! !NO PUEDE SER! !NOOOOO! -Grito al ser derrotado pero el sello del dinosuario desaparecio y Kenzan se salvo su vida no esta en peligro

_Al ver todos que Judai llevaba por la espalda a Kenzan aunque estaba Herido aunque al dejarlo en una cama Judai se desmayo ya que no soporto las heridas que lo debilitaron mucha y cayo al suelo._

_En un par de horas despierta al ver que su prometida estaba dormida dandole una velacion de sueño para que pueda descansar y le sonrie susurrandole en sus oidos. _

-Gracias...Tonta...- le susurra sonriendo acariciando la cabeza como un conejo

_Al dia Siguiente todo tranquilo hasta que se oigan gritos conocidos de peleas de parejas _

-!Me Arripiento de haberte curado y estar contigo toda la noche mejor hubieras muerto! -Exclama enojada con su maleta tratando de golpearlo

-!Hubiera muerto sin tener que verte, Chica Antipatica! -Le saca la lengua y se burla de ella

-!Te Odio! -Exclama Enojada

-!Lo Mismo va para ti! -Exclamo Enojado

-!Yo Kenzan Tryanno acepto que su compromiso y espero que sean felices! -Apareciendo de la nada el Chico dinosuario arrollidandose en frente de Judai y Odette

-¿Que?! !Nosotros no nos vamos a casar eso Jamas ocurrira! -Dijeron al Mismo Tiempo enojados

-Desde Ahora seremos Amigos,Judai no Aniki y Odette dejare de amarte sere para ti solo un amigo -Explico a lo que vino el Chico dinosuario

-Pues Bienvenido,Kenzan -Dijo Sonriendo Odette muy feliz

-Pero Dime ¿Por que me dices Aniki? -Pregunto

-Eres ahora Admiracion desde hoy eres Mi Aniki! !Odette sera mi amiga que mas quiero! -Decia ilusionado

-tu Sello del Dinosuario ¿Volvio o que? Pregunto

Pues si volvio pero no se preocupen ya no atacare Contesto Sonriendo

_Entonces desde Ahora Kenzan se Hiso Amigo tanto de Judai como de la chica que ama todavia con Nombre de Odette. _


End file.
